memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Worf/archive
By 2373, Worf was married to Jadzia Dax and had participated in the battle at Sector 001 against the Borg. He also fought the Borg temporal incursion into 2063. Amidst all this, he was also a veteran of the Dominion War, and had been adopted into the House of Martok. He was captured by the Breen with Ezri Dax in mid-2375, and was freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...", "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows", Star Trek: First Contact) What the...? Is there a maximum numer of words I should beware for? Seriously, could someone with a good knowledge of Worf clean this up, and sort it out? -- Redge 21:34, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) pna Somebody may want to compare the edits by 84.67.93.244 in case of any false information, deletion of relevant info, and spelling & grammer errors. I started to do so, but I do not have time to finish. --Shran 03:05, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Reversion I've reverted the previous edit of User:Bryansee, in which he listed all references in one section instead of including them in paragraphs. If Bryansee's way is correct for Memory Alpha, then please change it. --Shran 06:03, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Duras - traitor? There are several references in the Worf article to Duras betraying the Klingon Empire at Khitomer, but the Duras article specifically says that Duras's father was the traitor. I don't know which is correct, and I cannot review the episodes. at least one of these pages needs to be corrected. Personal Relationships Wether it was Oshah or that smattering of un-register IP adress but I felt that the formatting of the worf article had been destroyed by one of them so i partly reverted it to the version that Werideatdusk and WehrWolf had fixed up the changes only affect anything below relationship.Kahless 03:33, 23 Jul 2005 (UTC) Height Why did you delete is height that is worfs height? * What episode was it stated in? --Alan del Beccio 04:12, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) **I didn't put in that particular info into the table all I know is i checked it to Micheal Dorns Hieght and it matched to i left it.Kahless 04:20, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) * But this article isn't about Michael Dorn, nor was it mentioned anywhere or at anytime in regards to Worf, therefore it is unnecessary and was removed. Simple as that. --Alan del Beccio 04:23, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Worf's height is of course as we all know from Time's Orphan: half that of a Kelvan. Igotbit 12:05, 31 March 2007 (UTC) pna-incomplete Are there any expansion requirements for this incomplete article for Worf so that I can remove the PNA-Incomplete at the end of the article and so that this article can become a Memory Alpha featured article? :The formatting and content accuracy seems to have been called into question, but this may have been fixed. And just so you know, unregistered users cannot submit an article for Featured article status. - AJHalliwell 12:19, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) I concur with AJHaliwell that the article should still be marked incomplete. There is so much information that was left out of the Worf's years in DS9. Details of Worf's involvement in the Dominion War (esp. Call to Arms, By inferno's light, and the Ezri eps) is underwhelming and his personal life on the Enterprise and DS9 is near non-existent. --Oshah 20:40, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I've done most of the expansion of Worf's involvement in the Dominion War (Call to Arms, By Inferno's Light, and the Ezri Episodes like Afterimage). --Bryansee 10:19, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Yoga (or whatever) classes Didn't Worf run yoga classes (well it looked like yoga) aboard the Enterprise? I think it was during S4 of TNG. (or it could be S5 or S6) Does anyone know what the name of the class or what episode it was in? I remember that Troi and Crusher were regulars to that class. Web searches on Memory Alpha and Google proved fruitless. (but mostly because I can't remember the names, so what do I search on?) Or was I just hallucinating? --Oshah 20:54, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) : He ran the Klingon calisthenics program on the Holodeck beginning in the second season, and seen sporadically until the last season ("Firstborn"). The article doesn't state it, but I'm pretty sure he also used the program in "Lower Decks."--Tim Thomason 21:18, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Thanks, but that's not what I had in mind. There were over 10 people taking the class at a time, and everyone wore white uniforms, and I think that everyone was copying Worf's moves (they were performing the same moves). --Oshah 22:06, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::You're correct, I was confusing his calisthenics program (where he fought Skeletor knock-offs) with his Mok'bara classes, which he was seen teaching in season 6 ("Birthright, Part I") and season 7 ("Lower Decks").--Tim Thomason 00:18, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::That's the class I was thinking of. Silly me, I was writing about the Mok'bara in my synopsis of Birthright, but didn't know the name of the exercise, and thus I called it Martial arts exercises. thanks again --Oshah 09:44, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) PNA-Incomplete - Ezri episodes Are there any expansion requirements on the detail of the Ezri episodes mentioned to make it to become the complete article? And don't forget, give the full episode names. :The Ezri episodes now seem okay, but there is still more information about his personal life/interests we could give, such as his interest in Klingon culture, and religion. I have a line from DS9:"Rapture" that could be added, but it needs a section on Klingon culture. Although the TNG episodes where he's the main character are well written, there is not much on the episodes where he isn't. And what about DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach, Children of Time and "Change of Heart"? Some background information could also be useful (what was the job description for the character "Worf", how did the DS9 writers adapt to the addition of a new character). And this entire article needs to be copyedited/formatted, before we can begin to remove the incomplete template--Oshah 16:36, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Okay, "Once More Unto the Breach", "Children of Time" and "Change of Heart" are now included. But we still need info on his minor TNG eps, background information and the article will need copyediting.--Oshah 16:22, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :There are minor TNG eps ("Qpid", etc.) I filled in. Now "Qpid" is now included. Is there any more background information and his minor TNG eps (give in full name) and the full article will need copyediting before remove the incomplete template--Bryansee 01:23, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) Order *Perhaps "Family and Romantic attachments" should be split in two and placed as sub topics of "Personal Life and Relationships"? Jaf 17:39, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Kor Moved Kor from "Family" to "Friends" since Worf and Kor were never bonded together as brothers (as was the case with Martok) or members of the same House. nWo 4 Life 03:46, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) Timeline entry for 2374 There is an entry that states "Considers fatherhood and successfully conceives a Trill-Klingon child." I don't remember that Worf and Jadzia actually conceived a child, just that Bashir said that it is scientifically possible. If no one has any other information I will fix it.--AndreMcKay 01:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) I went ahead and watched Tears of the Prophets again and corrected the above reference, plus one other, to show that they only attempted to conceive a child--AndreMcKay 23:07, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :I think the reason it was added was because of Jadzia's last words in which she told Worf their child would have been beautiful. Apparently, someone took this to mean she was already pregnant, although this is not necessarily the case. --From Andoria with Love 00:21, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Minsk vs Gault moved from Talk:Minsk * I can't seem to find anythign that specifically states they lived in Minsk either, however "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." specifically states that Worf 'did not move to Gault until the age of seven', meaning he apparently lived elsewhere prior to that. I guess that much should be kept in mind, Earth seems to be the next most appropriate location. The fact that his parents beamed up from Bobruisk, seems to imply that his parents "currently" lived somewhere in or around Belarus. --Alan del Beccio 12:01, 11 February 2006 (UTC) **I didn't catch that reference before, thanks. But I think the elsewhere he had in mind was the rubble of Khitomer. I just have an online script for "Let He Who Is Without Sin...", and the line reads "You know that from the age of seven I was raised by humans on the farmworld of Gault?". The line from "Heart of Glory" reads "A human Starfleet officer found me. He took me to his home on Gault and told his wife to raise me as his son." If Worf was born in 2340, and Khitomer was attacked in 2346 (I haven't gotten so far in this to confirm those dates yet), that's about seven years. Maybe there was a short layover on Earth, so Helena could pack away the breakables on Gault, but it wasn't a substantial period. If someone can check the aired episodes for script differences, it might change things. --Aurelius Kirk 12:26, 11 February 2006 (UTC) * Ah true, I hadn't the chance to look into Worf's age at the time of the attack, just into the background of Minsk references, though for some reason I thought he was younger. Those dates are most likely accurate, notably the 2346 as I believe there is a corresponding stardate (from the same log that cites Drew Deighan) from the time the Khitomer attack occurred. --Alan del Beccio 12:58, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Notes on revisions I haven't been following the development of this page too closely until today. I was told this page was a little clunky and needed some synthesis, so I've given my first go at re-writing the "early life" section. I kept all the existing salient points, added what few items I could find, corrected what errors or speculation jumped out at me, and just tried to make the section "flow" a little better. Unfortunately, I'm not as familiar with Worf as, oh, say... James T. Kirk and I don't have a lot of the critical episodes handy, so I'm depending on memory and available scripts. If I screwed up something, call me on it. Changes and questions: *New lead. Goofy and ponderous, but I thought it was in the Klingon spirit of things. *No mention of Targs in the Ritual Hunt described in "Birthright, Part I" *Ubringing on Gault... adressed in posts above. *The final two paragraphs in Early Life are my best attempt to reconcile what appears to be a single visit and series of events on Qo'noS, told with different facts in different episodes. Fortunately, the different facts aren't entirely mutually-exclusive, and I think this is the best fit. --Aurelius Kirk 12:42, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::This article is going to look pretty ugly for a few more days, but I think I have a decent handle on it now. Stay tuned. --Aurelius Kirk 12:00, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Sash Does anyone recall a reference or explanation of Worf's sash, beyond the command confusion bit in "Conundrum"? Am I correct in remembering the gold lamé version was only in use for TNG season one? Is the "chain-mail" version unchanged throughout his later appearances? --Aurelius Kirk 16:50, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :I don't think it was ever directly mentioned except in "Conundrum" and in Insurrection when Picard says "straighten your baldric, commander". The gold sash was only Season 1; when Worf transferred to Security after Tasha died, he got the silver one. I would assume that for contrast against the gold uniform. The silver sash would have been the same up until the point he joined the House of Martok when the symbols on the front were changed. ::I just watched "The Bonding" and at the end of the episode, Worf gives Jeremy Aster a sash similar to his own during a ceremony memorializing the boy's dead mother. Perhaps it has something to do with grieving the loss of parents? :::I think it was just to emphasise his Klingon heritage. You'll notice that many Klingons wear a sash as part of their uniforms. Indeed, the gold sash he wears in season 1 is identical to that worn by several Klingon officers in TOS. 80.47.145.171 23:47, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I believe that the actual silver sash didn't change as far as I can tell. I do know that the symbols changed between TNG and DS9, and again when he joined Martok's house. The symbols on the sash didn't get their meaning until DS9 when he was stripped of his titles. Up until then they were just generic klingon decorations. The Worf from ST:Undiscovered Country I could not find a reference to the worf appearing in "The Undiscovered Country", serving as Kirk's and McCoy's lawyer during their trial in that movie. Isn't that particular Worf - also played by Michael Dorn - supposed to be TNG-Worf's grandfather or great-grandfather? --89.49.170.58 14:54, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I wasn't logged in. That was my text. --Maxl 14:56, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::That character's info can be found at Worf (Colonel). --From Andoria with Love 23:09, 13 June 2006 (UTC) bat'leth? In Other notable missions, it says that Worf uses a bat'leth to attempt suicide in "Night Terrors". I don't know that much about Klingon weapons, but a bat'leth seems a little big for that. Is this accurate? :Absolutely right, I corrected the mistake. A bat'leth would be rather clumsy for that ceremony. --Jörg 12:16, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Timeline Error? In the timeline it notes in 2372 Worf was reassigned to DS9, however, in 2371 the Defiant was introduced (See The Search, Part I). Was Worf not already on the station when the Defiant was assigned to it? (In question Worf's Timeline) --Dlc2006 10:15, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :The Defiant was assigned to DS9 in "The Search, Part I", the first episode of season three. Worf was not assigned to the station until "The Way of the Warrior", the first episode of the fourth season. --From Andoria with Love 10:49, 27 November 2006 (UTC) From Talk:Worf, son of Mogh, of the Klingon House of Martok, of the Human family Rozhenko, mate to K'Ehleyr, father to Alexander Rozhenko, and husband to Jadzia Dax, Starfleet officer and soldier of the Empire, bane of the House of Duras and slayer of Gowron I vote that we keep this :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 02:22, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Of all the times I left the IRC, I miss this :-P - Enzo Aquarius 02:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I vote that we delete this :-) --Defiant 03:03, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Spoil sport :-P --OuroborosCobra talk 03:07, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I do not spoil sport!! Not in general, anyway. Maybe tennis or baseball or something, but not all sport!! :) --Defiant 03:17, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Seriously, though, is there a reason for keeping this? --Defiant 03:18, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::It was intended as a bit of a joke to be honest. Something to tease Renegade54 a bit. I fully anticipate it (and expect it) to be deleted. Keeping it would be a bit... silly really. :) -- Sulfur 03:28, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Although I can take the occasional joke, I've got a feeling that misuse of MA doesn't set a very good example for new or less regular users. Also, not only do I agree that the redirect should be deleted but I also think the long, rambling introductory passage for the Worf article should be sectioned into separate sentences, especially after having read on one of MA's Guidelines pages that long, rambling sentences should be avoided! --Defiant 03:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I say we keep this and also make a redirect for Alexander Siddig using his full name, Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi. These will be extremely useful as many users come in and take the time to type these names in the search field, hoping to be taken directly to the page and not have to go through the one match on the search result page. Come on, people, we need to think efficiency and practicality here! --From Andoria with Love 03:39, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::You should really know not to tease me like that... expect a blue link by morning! Hee hee! -- Sulfur 03:44, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't mind that so much, but the Worf redirect should be removed, IMO, as it's not only his name, but also relationships with people. --Defiant 03:47, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps simply Worf, son of Mogh would suffice? --Defiant 03:52, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::(imagines a vandal moving this page) Worf, son of Mogh, of the Klingon House of Martok, of the Human family Rozhenko, mate to K'Ehleyr, father to Alexander Rozhenko, and husband to Jadzia Dax, Starfleet officer and soldier of the Empire, bane of the House of Duras and slayer of Gowron on Wheels!!! --From Andoria with Love 03:58, 23 January 2007 (UTC) I was joking too. This redirect is going to be deleted, I am aware of this. It does not belong, it does not make sense to keep it. I was just having some fun with it while it was here. We should keep Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi of course, since that is his real name. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:00, 23 January 2007 (UTC) The old opener was far more interesting The old opening sentence was one of my favorite MA lines. It reminds me of his "if I can do all these things" speech in "Time's Orphan". The new one is boring, completely un-interesting. No style at all. --Bp 04:32, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree, and unlike the discussion above, I am not joking. It was actually a well written opening, and I prefer it to this one. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well... I wrote it, and I (obviously) like it better, but I think someone else should change it back, if so desired, since I'm biased. :) As a reply to Defiant, though, in general I agree with that rule about long, rambling sentences. This, though, is different; first of all, it's not really a sentence, per se, it's a title (or set of titles). That's why it's set off from the rest of the sentence by hyphens, and that's why it's divided into sections with semicolons. Second, it's a special case; call it artistic license, if you will. By breaking a rule, doing something unexpected, you set the article off from the rest. And third, like Bp mentioned above, it fits the Klingon personality in general, and Worf's specifically. -- Renegade54 18:44, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was just formatting it to MA's own guidelines - "long, rambling sentences should be avoided" (from Memory Alpha:The perfect article) - but I'm alright with reverting it, because "perfection is not required"! :) --Defiant 19:03, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Worf's Rank Does Worf ever get promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander on DS9? -- 19:42, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :No. Worf remains a lieutenant commander from his promotion in Star Trek Generations (set in 2371), through the entire run of DS9 (2372–75), through his latest appearance in Star Trek Nemesis (2379). --From Andoria with Love 06:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) tuning Worf's operas Actually, although Jake and Nog work together in the episode, it is Nog, not Jake, who does the tuning of Worf's operas (DS9: "In the Cards"). It isn't explicitly stated, but it appears Nog uses his superior Ferengi hearing for this task, Jake probably couldn't have done it. Name Just the other day, I bought season one of TNG. The box has a booklet inside, with small character biographies. I noticed Worf's on there, where it said J.G. Worf. I searched this page, but I could find nothing about it. Could this be his first name? supergeeky1 20:50, 29 March 2007 (UTC) : Lieutenant junior grade --Alan del Beccio 20:54, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::...with "J.G." being the abbreviation for "junior grade". ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Alternate Realities vs. Alternate Timelines On other TNG characters (Beverly Crusher, William T. Riker, and Natash Yar, they all have "Alternate timelines" heading. But, her at Worf's page, it is "Alternate realities". Aren't they the same? Alternate reality re-directs to Alternate timeline. Just wondering. ----Willie 17:44, 27 April 2007 (UTC) edits Sorry about all the separate edits. I'm still getting the hang of embedding images, and had a lot of screencaps I took to illustrate Worf's relationships. This'll be the last time I do it all piecemeal like that. -Werideatdusk 01:30, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Name Wouldn't be Worf's complete name Worf Rozhenko just like his son was named Alexander Rozhenko? :Worf was primarily followed the Klingon traditions, making his complete name "Worf, son of Mogh." Alexander took the name Rozhenko, most likely, to honor both of his parents, honoring his father's adoptive parents and his mother's human ancestory. Hope this helps. ----Willie 20:19, 21 May 2007 (UTC) That sounds awful. There is no canon evidence that Alex took the name Rozhenko to honor his parents. ::And? --OuroborosCobra talk 06:35, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Well, then there is most likely Worf's full name be Worf Rozhenko.